Through The Morning Through The Night
by ExLibris3
Summary: Jen goes to the beach to remember. But she is also waiting... Waiting for him to come back to her. Written for Jess. Jibbs. Oneshot.


_**A/N: This is written for Jess. The lyrics I used are Through the morning through the night, by Robert Plant and Alison Krauss.**_

__

_**Through The Morning Through The Night**_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I will try to understand_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I could never kill a man _

She walked with her high heeled shoes in her hand; the sand was hard and wet underneath her feet. She enjoyed the feeling of the water sweeping up over her feet as she walked the shoreline of the beach. Her jeans were folded over her claves and her cardigan caught in the wind from the sea, rippling behind her. The long red hair blew in her face, brushing against her neck and throat. A sad smile was lingering on her lips, a memory of Europe floated into her mind with the waves. It has just been them that night. The only two people on the beach that night had been her, and her partner.

Her gaze swept across the ocean, the sun was on good way of setting, it was still hovering far above the horizon, but she knew that sooner than you'd think it'd be on its way down into the sea. She lowered her gaze, following her feet as they cut through the water. This beach was deserted, all except for her.

_But to know that another man's holding you tight_

_Hurts me, little darling_

_Thru the morning thru the night_

He watched her from further up the beach where she walked with her head down and shoes in hand. She'd always had a thing for the beach, one of the things they had shared. He wondered whether she was remembering the same as he was right now. Of how they once had walked along the shoreline, hand in hand. When he closed his eyes, he'd still remember everything about that night. The way she smelled, her face in the warm light from the setting sun, her hair brushing against his face as he leaned in to kiss her. He wondered bitterly who she had walked with the last time, just the thought of her sharing their special thing with someone else had him hurting.

_The bond has been broken_

_The promise you gave_

_The words that were spoken_

_I cannot be your slave_

The memory was like a warm breeze on her face, tickling her skin and filling her up with a comfortable feeling. The corner of her lips rose in a slight smile as she thought back to what had happened, what she had said, and what he'd answered. The water swept around her ankles, soothing her feet after having been trapped in heels all week. She loved going to the beach in the evenings, even though she rarely had the time anymore, there were still moments when she just wanted to escape. In those moments, she fled to the sea. If nothing else but to remember the times lost long ago.

As she gazed along the beach, she saw a couple. They were both smiling, and the woman laughed as her man grabbed her by the hand and twirled her around in circles. She ran into the water, wetting the lower parts of her long skirt. He came after her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind, holding her steady as a great wave broke in she shoreline. She shrieked as the water splashed around them, he laughed and began leaving soft kisses on the skin in her neck. The woman freed herself from his embrace and started to run away from him in the shoreline. He stood staring after her for a few second, then she turned her head around and called his name, he took off after her as she shrieked again and ran. He chased her, the waves sweeping up around his ankles, her long red hair rippling in the wind behind her. His attraction to her had him fasten up his pace, until he finally caught up with her. He closed his hand around her wrist and pulled her to a halt. She laughed, her hair blowing in her face as he turned her toward him, slipping a hand around her waist and pulling her close.

"I gotcha," he whispered against her face, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. She was smiling, her eyes glittering reflecting the sea. She was as beautiful and wild and unpredictable as the sea. And he loved her for it. He rested one hand on her hip, the other sneaked up her back, pressing her against him. He slowly leaned closer until their lips met.

She blinked once, and the kissing couple disappeared. She knew it was just a memory. A memory of a time long ago, when she'd been younger and had fewer responsibilities than she had now. Back then, she'd been able to just let go, and be in love. She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes; maybe she did just go here to remember. To remember her happiness, to remember what she'd lost.

_But to know that the trust you had in me is gone_

_Hurts me, little darling_

_Thru the night time thru the dawn_

He continued to watch her walk; the soothing sounds of the waves brought him back to that beach on the French coast, where they had laughed together, walked together. As he stared down at her now, he wondered why he wasn't there with her, holding her hand, with her head resting on his shoulder. Their break-up had hurt him gravely, there were still nights when he'd lie aching for her during his loneliness.

_I dreamed just last night you were there by my side_

_Your sweet loving tenderness _

_Easing my pride_

_But then I awoke and found you not there_

_It was just my old memory of how much I care_

She stared out over the sea; the sun was almost touching the water by now causing the sky to light up in pink and orange that reflected in the water. The scenery was stunning, yet she failed to see the same beauty in the sunset as she once had. She just didn't feel any of the romance she tied to a sunset; she had no one to share it with anymore. Only in her memories. She still dreamed about him, dreamed that he was there with her to share the magic of the moment, like they once had. The waves rolled up over the sand, over her feet as she had stopped in the shoreline. Sadness filled her up inside that she'd felt ever since she'd lost him, more or less powerful.

"Contemplating the waves?" a voice called from behind her. She didn't look his way, just kept her gaze on the horizon. His presence was like an exceptionally warm breeze that suddenly swept over her. He walked up to stand by her side, shoes in hand, the lower parts of his jeans were wet from standing in the shoreline.

"What are you doing here, Jethro?" she asked, taking one quick glance at him, his gaze was fixed upon the setting sun.

"Remembering," he replied, suddenly turning his head, meeting her gaze briefly. She forced her eyes to break the contact, and she once again began to watch the water.

"Me too," she whispered for an answer. He continued to watch her face; the sun cast a warm golden light over her features, the setting sun reflected in her pale green eyes. Her beauty hadn't changed a bit, even though she was a few years older, she hadn't changed much in appearance.

As they stood, side by side in the shallow water, the rumbling sound of the sea turned into the sweet tunes of music in their ears. It reminded them, now more than ever, of the memories they shared. He moved his hand a little, it happened to graze hers. She glanced up into his face, just to meet his eyes. In her eyes he could see disappointment, and he wondered briefly what was going on in her mind, or, more importantly, what was going on in her heart. With one last hurtful glance, she turned her back to him and began walking away in the shallow water, the waves sweeping up around her ankles, shoes hanging from her hand. He realized he was on good way of losing her, perhaps for good.

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I will try to understand_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I could never kill a man_

She walked furiously though the shallow water, not even caring about watching the sunset even though it was in its most beautiful stage right now. With him, it brought out too many painful memories. Memories of sweet French music, dancing in the shoreline, making love under the sunset.

"Jen!" his voice called over the sound of crashing waves. "Jen, wait up!"

She immediately pulled to a halt, still with her back toward him. It wasn't until she heard him approaching that she turned around, seeing him running the yards she'd put between them. It reminded her of when he'd chased her on the beach in France. The memories were overpowering her. With a small smile on her lips, she stood watching him come closer, and then she suddenly took off running.

"Jen!" she heard him call out in surprise from behind. She laughed as she kept on running for her life. It felt good to finally let go, let everything go, except for him and their memories.

He got surprised by her sudden playfulness, but decided to take advantage of the moment and sped up his pace to catch up with her.

She heard him approaching her, heard his heavy breathing behind her, felt the water splash around him. His hand closed around her wrist, pulling her into a stop. She laughed as the waves crashed around them. She looked up into his surprised eyes and realized just how…stupid it had been of her for doing this. She turned her face away from him, pulled her wrist from his grip. That's what you get when you believe too much in your memories.

"Jen," she heard his pleading voice call out.

"No, Jethro. I'm sorry, I just got pulled into old memories," she explained, blinking away the tears. She wished she could continue, wanted to go on with the night, like she had before. But she wasn't sure if they could just resume their broken relationship, much as she wanted to.

"I know, me too Jen," he replied, his voice shook. He wanted so much for this to be true, he wanted this to be more than just a memory.

She stood with her back to him, her hair caught in the wind, rippling around her shoulders. She didn't know whether to run or not.

"Come back to me, Jen. Come back into my arms, 'cause in my heart, you've always been," he spoke softly, so softly it almost hurt. So softly, she knew it was true. She felt his hand around her wrist again, this time she didn't fight him. She turned around to face him, and was met by his sad eyes. "Come back to me," he whispered again.

She closed the little distance that was between them, and fell into his open arms. He held her tight, resting his head lightly on top of hers, inhaling the scent of her. She leaned gratefully against his chest, feeling his heart pound inside his body. She realized, the feeling of his strong arms around her body, his warmth, and her own beating heart, was more than just a memory. She lifted her head from his shoulder, and with her arms still around him, she gazed up into his face. In his bright blue eyes she could see the sea, the beautiful glittering and the fierce passion that she had seen there so long ago. There was a depth in him that she knew was part of her attraction to him. She'd always found him to be as strong and mysterious and beautiful as the sea.

Still staring deeply into her eyes, he slipped his hand into her hair, gently tilting her head slightly backwards. She silently followed every move he made, without ever breaking their eye contact. His grip around her neck tightened as he bent down to touch her lips with his. She captured his mouth with hers, caressing his lips, feeling his salty taste. Her hand slipped up to his cheek, feeling his skin underneath her fingers as she let him lead the kiss.

He pecked her lips lightly, rubbing their noses together and leaning his forehead against hers, allowing them to breathe. Her hand was still on his cheek, her breath hot against his face.

"I'm back," she whispered, lifting her head and looked into his eyes. "I'm back, Jethro. And I wish I never had left," a tear silently made its way down her cheek, glistening in the golden light that surrounded them. He tilted his head forward, gently pressing his lips against the teardrop. He wanted to take away her grief, wanted to give her comfort.

"We can resume our story, Jen. You came back. You're back in my arms, and I see no reason why we couldn't resume our relationship," he explained, his voice a low rumble, reminding her again of their shared passion for the sea.

"You're right. You're so right," she replied, closing her lips around his again for a shared kiss. She felt his hand press against the small of her back, the other was still tangled up in her hair, holding her head steady. The water swirled around at their feet.

"Every time, I went here to the beach, I waited for you. I waited for you to come back to me, to us," she told him, kissing his cheek. He just stared down at her, not speaking, not moving. Just looking at her as if he was trying to catch up on all the years they'd been apart, all the years of simply looking at her that he'd missed.

"We can start over. Isn't this the perfect place to resume?" he smiled, pulling his fingers through her hair. She let out a laugh that he took as a yes, and in return he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him, twirling her around in the shallow water. She shrieked and laughed, slipping out of his grip. He chased her through the water, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, the waves breaking around them, throwing cascades of water over them. She squealed and buried her face in his chest, trying to escape the splatter of the salt seawater. She couldn't have gotten more surprised when she suddenly felt his strong arms scoop her up. He held her securely with his arms around her back and underneath her knees. She immediately grabbed hold around his neck, wanting the closeness and to be able to feel safe. Their laughter mixed with the sound of the sea. Those sounds where no longer just a flash from the past. It was the reality. Their reality.

He twirled her around in circles, the water around them was none of their concern, it was not important. She shrieked out his name, her hair blew into his face, and he enjoyed the feeling of the soft strands of hair brushing against his skin. When he felt he wouldn't be able to hold her up much longer, he reluctantly put her down into the hard and wet sand. A huge smile was playing on her lips as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"You're right Jethro," she said, "This is the perfect place,"

"Yeah, it is," he replied, leaning in toward her face, intending on leaving her a kiss. With his lips barely a millimeter from hers, he changed his mind, causing his lips to only brush lightly as a feather against hers. He withdrew his face, watching with interest how her eyes were still closed, obviously waiting from him to kiss her. But as her eyelids fluttered open, he was grinning widely.

"That's not nice, Jethro," she pointed out, suddenly taking her eyes off him and stared out at what was left of the sunset.

"I know," he replied, she glanced at him before resuming gazing over the sea. She was smiling, turned away from him and walked slowly in the shoreline. The sun was almost gone, but its pink and orange light was still spread over the ocean, flowing around her, embracing her. Still lost in thought, she felt a warm hand slip into hers. He was walking beside her, the warm light reflected in his face and when she gazed up at him, she knew this night would last forever. She pulled to a stop and tugged him toward her, her arms easily and experienced slipping around to his back. He held her with gentle care, as if she was as fragile and delicate as a water drop.

She kissed him with gentle force, their lips crashing together like the waves crashed against the beach. And they belonged together. They belonged on the beach.

_**The End**_


End file.
